


Comforting Sounds of the Radio

by Magical_Persona



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Being a demon sex worker isn't always all its cracked up to be especially when you're not supposed to be sneaking out of a certain hotel to begin with. Sometimes Angel Dust just needs someone to make him feel like he matters. For some reason a certain demonic radio has taken it upon himself to do so.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 1498





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fanfics I should be working on, yet here I am. Writing something for a completely different fandom.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Angel managed to drag his way back into the hotel he was in a shape that could only be described as worse for ware. The spider nearly ran into Alastor eyes half open and slightly glassy, though they widened when those pinstripes came into focus.

“My, my look what the cat finally decided to drag in,” Alastor’s voice cut through the faint ring in Angel’s ears.

“Husker, I didn’t know you wanted to drag me around,” Angel pulled a tight, pained smile to his face as he straightened his posture to peek around the shorter demon. “You shoulda just said something.”

Husker took another swig of his booze. “I do not get paid enough for this.”

Alastor side stepped allowing Angel a chance to clear the doorway. Charlie and Vaggie had gone out to look for the miscreant and it wouldn’t do to have him standing in the doorway looking like this when they returned.

As the former pornstar made his way to his room Alastor caught the sight of light blood stains seeping into the back of the spider’s shirt. His eyes narrowed. Something was most definitely wrong here. There hadn’t been the usual noise of a fight so he could rule that out. Alastor couldn’t say he was entirely fond of Angel, but he certainly saw the weaker demon as a plaything. Alastor really didn’t like it when someone broke his things.

Angel stumbled on one of the steps and that was all it took for Alastor to make up his mind. He was at Angel’s side almost faster than the spider could blink. The Radio Demon begrudgingly hooked an arm under Angel’s shoulders. For the first time it was Angel who shied away from contact with a pained hiss.

A pang of something that wasn’t quite worry shot through Alastor. It left a cold spot where his heart would be if he believed he still had one. This wasn’t like Angel. The sex worker was usually throwing himself at anything that moved. Yet, here he was struggling to pull away and clearly in pain. If Alastor had been in a better mood he might have let this entire thing drop. He understood the five foot rule better than most demons, but this was different.

“I don’t need your help, Smiles,” Angel bit out, though the bite held more pain than anger.

“No?” Alastor sounded almost amused, head turning with that wide smile plastered to his face. “Perhaps I should drop you here and see how well you fair?”

Even at the thought of having to support himself Angel’s legs shook and his hands tightened around Alastor. If the powerful demon noticed he made no mention of it, instead quietly leading Angel down the hall to his room. The only sound was the constant static that seemed to emanate from the Radio Demon. At least until they entered the room. Alastor had closed the door behind them, allowing Angel full control of himself once more.

As soon as Alastor’s support was gone the spider very nearly found himself on the floor. With what little energy and dignity he had left he managed to make it to the bed.

“Who hurt you?” Alastair’s voice had gone dark, clicking and popping around the fuzz that filled the room.

Angel waved a hand, wincing at the movement. “Noneya.”

The Radio Demon stepped back as though he’d been burned, red eyes blinking in surprise. Very few demons talked back to him, Husker being one of the few who could get away with it. Apparently, he was adding Angel Dust to that list as well.

“Quite frankly, it is my business. You are a member of this establishment and as someone who is here to help it has become part of my jurisdiction. I will not repeat myself again, Angel Dust, who hurt you?”

Angel thought about testing the patience of the older demon, but one look in those flashing eyes and he thought better of it. There was no point in antagonizing him any further. If nothing else Angel knew when to stop. He tossed a wad of cash on his bedside table without breaking eye contact.

“Who do ya think?”

Alastor’s eyes focused on the bundle of cash, brow furrowing as he made sense of the situation. Someone had paid Angel to have sex with them. Fine, it happened, the sex worker couldn’t be expected to stay an exsex worker when that was all he knew. Demons would be demons after all. He relaxed slightly. Someone had hurt one of his toys, but Angel had allowed them to do it. That made it...not better, but more acceptable. Alastor was no longer out for the head of whatever demon it might have been.

“You enjoy that type of treatment?” Alastor asked. There were things about sex he’d never understand. This was certainly one of them.

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. “Sometimes. It depends on--”

“There is no need for you to explain yourself to me,” Alastair interrupted, stopping whatever words were going to spill from the sex worker’s mouth. “Your clothes will stain if you leave them on much longer. Take a shower, I’ll be here.”

The spider stopped mid way through removing his shirt. “Why?”

“Are you capable of healing yourself?” When Angel shook his head Alastor continued. “Once you have cleaned yourself up I will take it upon myself to heal your wounds.”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?”

“I’ve always cared, my dear fellow. You are a member of this hotel, if you aren’t in tip top condition this hotel suffers. When the hotel suffers so does my entertainment.” Not to mention Angel Dust was easily one of the most amusing demons calling this place home. It would be a shame to see the demon struggling for a few days.

Angel rolled his eyes, heading for the bathroom attached to his room. “Fine. But I’m off the clock. I’m not giving you any freebies once you realize how much you want me.” With that he closed the door behind him. He would, of course give Alastor anything he wanted, most likely without payment required. There was something about the Radio Demon that had captured his attention the moment he stepped through those large double doors.

Angel yelped when the hot water from the shower hit his back. He’d known it was going to hurt, but this was something else. A deep ache that seemed to reach his bones. He watched the water fade from crimson to pink to clear as he swayed, trying his best not to fall. The last thing he needed was that crazy radio barging in.

The spider conceded to taking the rest of his shower sitting on the floor of the tub under the gentle flow of water. The pain had dulled to a thud that pounded in time with the odd phantom heartbeat his body forced upon him. He leaned his head on his knees and groaned. He didn’t have the energy to hold his head up anymore and there was still a very powerful demon sitting in his room.

Part of him hoped that by waiting he would become one with the water. Flow down the drain away from the pain. It was times like this he was thankful Charlie had at least been convinced to keep the bar in the lobby. It didn’t have the best booze, but it was better than what he currently had, which was nothing.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Angel Dust, do you require assistance?”

Angel wanted to say no. To pull himself to his feet and swing the door open with all the fanfair in the world. What he managed was a pathetic whine as he gripped the side of the tub. He hadn’t even been able to make it to his feet.

“I’m coming in,” Alastor announced about two seconds before the door swung open.

The older, more powerful demon took stock of the scene laid out before him. Angel’s white hair was plastered over his eyes, water digging paths through the thick fur. Those multicolored eyes were dulled, too much to be blamed on the flickering bathroom light, and Angel’s hand held the lip of the tub in a death grip.

Alastor held a hand out as a towel materialized into the other. Alastor had no trouble pulling the sex worker to his feet, once he was certain Angel could stand Alastor took the towel in both hands.

“May I?” 

Angel blinked a few times, he would have sworn he was dreaming if his back didn’t hurt so damn badly. “Why do you care?” His eyes narrowed. “What are you after?” This was Hell. No one, except maybe Charlie, did anything out of the goodness of their heart.

“I wish to see you better so as not to tarnish the reputation of this wonderful establishment.” His smile was wide and he could tell his words weren’t entirely convincing, but no argument came.

Rather, as he dried Angel’s fur as gently as he could the spider leaned into his touch. Alastor started humming a small tune, something gentle and comforting. A little lullaby he had long forgotten the words to. All was well. Angel seemed to finally be relaxing, some of the color returning to his eyes. At least until Alastor made it to Angel’s back. His humming faltered and Angel stiffened under his touch.

There were six deep gashes opening like mouths along the length of his back. Alastor was almost certain he could see some of Angel’s vertebrae poking through one of them. Static filled the world around them as anger ran through Alastor once more. How  **dare** someone hurt his toy like this. Every part of his being screamed to punish the demon responsible. They needed to feel this pain a hundred times over. His smile stretched across his face as static replaced the red of his eyes with dancing shades of grey.

“Al?” Angel asked over the scratching of a radio changing stations too quickly to make out anything.

Everything came to a screeching halt, record scratch included as the world around them was suddenly filled with an overbearing silence.

Alastor’s smile tightened for just a moment, he could always disembowel someone later. Right now, there was a spider who looked like he was about to collapse. The Radio Demon led Angel to the plush bed with more pillows and fluffy blankets then one could possibly need. It took the spider all of two seconds to collapse on the bed, burying his face.

“This is going to feel odd,” Alastor warned, gently placing his hands on the spider’s back.

Angel managed a small shrug and a “get on with it” gesture.

Alastor hummed a little tune as shadows swept across Angel’s wounds. The formless, snake-like tendrils looped themselves into the claw marks, pulling the skin together. Angel’s back tingled, twitched, and twisted beneath his fingers. The spider’s body tried to pull away and his hands clawed at the sheets in an effort to hold still.

Angel could feel the static moving through his body. Not just ghosting along the surface like when he stood a little too close the the Radio Demon. This was different. This was a pinching sensation that raced across his back like tiny spike drilling into him. The only thing Angel could hear was that tune and the buzzing of radio static. Though, he couldn’t say he minded Alastor’s humming. It was oddly comforting.

“I used to fall asleep to the radio,” Angel said with a yawn. “Always found it comforting.” 

He drifted off to sleep before he heard Alastor’s response. However, when he woke it was covered in his blankets with the soft hum of someone singing on the brand new radio sitting proudly on his bedside table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm making this a chaptered fic now. Sorry about that.

Once again Angel was dragging himself in through the doors of the hotel. Alastor was leaning lazily across the bar talking to Husker, back to the door. It had been a few weeks since Alastor left the radio in Angel’s room and Angel had been avoiding him since. Angel was in a better state than last time, but he could feel his skin, where the fur had been burned away rubbing against his clothing. It was irritating, but nowhere near as painful as the last time the Radio Demon had insisted on helping. Hopefully, Alastor would simply let him recover in peace. As long as Alastor had someone else to keep him entertained, it shouldn’t be a problem.

Alastor’s nose twitched as soon as angel entered the room. The spider smelled. Not just of his usual sexual escapades, but of burnt fur and flesh. One look at Husker’s face told him he wasn’t imagining it. Something had happened, probably to do with Angel’s line of work. One more demon looking for a plaything that couldn’t fight back. Alastor’s claws extended as he dragged them across the counter leaving long gashes in their wake.

“Nifty’s the one who’s going to have to buff that out, ya know?” Husker grumbled. “Do you think we’re your personal clean up crew?”

There was a split second of static before Alastor’s smile widened. “Perhaps.”

Husker muttered something under his breath, taking another swig from his booze.

Alastor could care less about the bartender at the moment. Something about this situation was wrong. Why did he care so much about Angel? The sex worker clearly enjoyed his line of work so why did Alastor feel so off? Why was he so concerned with the spider’s wellbeing? Why didn’t the quick answer of ‘entertainment’ feel correct anymore? Intrigue perhaps? Yes, that sounded better. He was simply intrigued by the spider, wanted to know what made him tick. Why the spider was the demon they knew him as. Obviously, that’s all it was!

He stood in a blurry of motion trailing behind Angel. The spider was still part of the hotel. If he was hurting it was important for Alastor to know. It certainly wasn’t because he was concerned for the sex worker. That much was blatantly obvious. Alastor cared little for those in the hotel. He treated them with respect, but they were stepping stones in his long term plan. That was all. Nothing more.

He tapped at Angel’s door lightly. “Angel Dust, are you there?”

There was an almost inaudible groan before the door opened. Angel was shirtless, the fur frizzy, burnt, and missing in patches. “Can I help you?”

“I came to check on you,” Alastor announced, pushing past Angel and letting himself in. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and the radio pulsed before humming to life with a gentle thrum of jazz music.

Angel spun quickly, keeping his back to the door. “You can check me out any time.” The spider seemed to glide across the space between them, placing his lower hands on either side of Alastair. “Why didn’t you say something sooner.”

“Nope,” Alastor replied, summoning his microphone and using it to push Angel back. There were a few minutes of silence while Alastair took in the patches of charred skin before he sighed. “Is the money worth it?”

“In this case yes,” Angel replied, moving the stack of money from his bosom to the bedside table.

“Last time?” Alastor ventured to ask, his microphone vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Angel fluffed out his hair, looking for anything to fiddle with. “At first.” Then he shrugged, wincing at how the action pulled at his burnt skin. “Just comes with my line of work.”

Alastor patted the bed beside him, an invitation for the spider to join him.

It took Angel a moment to decide whether he really wanted to trust this situation. This wasn’t like the last time. Angel could recover in a few days from burns like this, though his fur would take longer to grow back. This time he had been able to walk through the front doors. Well, Alastor hadn’t killed him the last time and if there was one thing Angel excelled at it was pushing his luck. That didn’t stop him from wincing when the sparks of static flew through him with what felt like wild abandon.

“Do you choose your clients?” Alastor asked as he watched the fur return to Angel’s back. The fur was soft and Alastor was realizing he hadn’t appreciated it the last time he’d had the chance. The fluffy strands pushed between his claws, tickling his fingers. It took more self control than he wanted to admit to stop himself from tugging at the white fur.

“Why the interest all of a sudden?” Angel asked. “Interested in treating me like this?”

“Heavens no!” Alastor’s voice cracked and screeched much like a microphone hitting the floor.

If Angel didn’t know any better he would have thought Alastor sounded offended. “I was joking, Al. I know I’m not your type.”

“Type has nothing to do with it,” Alastor replied. “Or I suppose you could say I don’t have a type. Sex is, quite frankly, disturbingly disgusting.”

Angel glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide with surprise and confusion. “You’re telling me you don’t like sex?”

Alastor shook his head. “No, Dear, I certainly can’t see the appeal. Though I’m sure you’re going to disagree.”

Angel shrugged, though he didn’t miss the odd tone that followed the pet name. “Cannibalism ain’t for everyone. Same difference so far as I’m concerned.”

The radio filled the silence that fell between them. After a few lines of the song the Radio Demon was easily humming along.

“Al, why do ya care so much about me?”

The humming stopped. “You’re important to the hotel. If Charlie can’t get her first client clean sinners will leave and where will my entertainment be?”

“You don’t do this shit for Charlie or Nifty,” Angel pointed out.

“They don’t drag themselves through the front doors covered in blood.” Alastor retorted.

Angel’s shoulders dropped. “I hadn’t actually intended for anyone to see me like that.”

“Rarely do we intend to allow others see us at our weakest, yet you keep putting yourself in those situations. Why might that be?”

Angel allowed a quiet laugh to escape him. “I do what’s fun. Same reason your here, isn’t it?”

Alastor pondered those words for a moment. Angel, for once, seemed to be making a valid point. “Very well. You’re good as you’ve ever been. Do try not to get yourself what was it you said again...double dead? It would be a great loss to the hotel.” To me, his thoughts corrected which he chose to ignore at the moment. Those were things best sorted when he understood the spider and his motivations a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor needs to find a nonviolent way to clear a room. What better than PUNS?

The lobby was filled with demons from all walks of sin. Charlie had decided to host a party at the hotel as a way to celebrate the success of the hotel. If Alastor had been the instigator of said event, well, no one could really prove it. The Radio Demon was currently trying to keep tabs on as many different fights as possible.

So far five had broken out. Three had been easily stopped by Vaggie. She really knew how to fight, Alastor had to give her that. Too bad she didn’t understand how look for blind spots presented to her. He made a mental note to have Husker teach her later.

The first fight that had broken out had so far been his favorite. It had sent one of the larger demons through the wall while four more fought over punch he was certain Angel had spiked. Alastor was currently attempting to watch the second good fight of the evening. Attempt being the operative word. His attention kept being pulled from the fight to the spider demon dancing in and out of his peripherals. It was odd behavior for Angel Dust to be sure. Something Alastor noted in the back of his head as he turned back to the fight.

It may not have been his carnage, but carnage was still carnage. While it wasn’t the usual blood and guts, watching demons fight over something as simple as spilled drugs was quite entertaining. By the time Charlie and Vaggie caught wind of what was happening the bag had ripped and those fighting were gathering what they could into their hands.

“Here come the party poopers, ready to ruin--ah, sorry, save the day,” Angel muttered, drawing himself to Alastor’s side.

Alastor let out a sharp laugh. “If you’re ever looking for a job in radio I’m sure you’d be quite good at it. With some practice of course.”

Angel leaned his weight onto the shorter demon, draping himself over Alastor’s shoulders. “You know. I could always be your sex line worker if you’d like. I’m sure you’d get the best ratings.”

Alastor stiffened at the touch, pulling away quickly and using his microphone to keep Angel at bay. “Five foot rule! I don’t know where you’ve been!”

“I ain’t been nowhere,” Angel hissed, holding his hands up. “Yeesh.” Then the smile fell from his face as his eyes followed a demon moving across the room. He resisted the urge to take a step closer to the demon standing beside him.

It wasn’t as if Angel was new to creepy, overly feely fans who often tried to get what they wanted without paying. He just needed a place to lie low that wasn’t his own room. If he could just get someone to watch him. Make sure nothing happened. He hadn’t realized he had been following the low din of static dancing along Alastor’s clothing until those red eyes were boring into him.

“Are you feeling like yourself?” Alastor asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what the answer was.

“I’m fine baby,” Angel replied with a wink. “I’d be better if you’d take me to your room.”

Alastor wrapped an arm tightly around Angel’s wrist. The sex worker’s eyes were glossed over and he was swaying on his feet. Something was wrong and it probably had something to do with the demon Angel had been watching.

“That might be the first time you’ve come up with a decent idea in ages.” Alastor replied. “But first we’ll have to clear the hotel. Charlie would never let herself live down knowing something like thi happened at the Hotel.”

He tapped his microphone on the ground before twirling it like a baton. “Testing, testing! Good, thank you everyone for attending this charming event. We should first thank our kind hostess and Princess of Hell Charlie Magne!” He swung his microphone in the direction of a started Charlie who waved nervously.

When most everyone’s attention was focused on the manager he snapped his fingers. Nifty zipped to his side in an instant. He handed Angel over to the short demon.

“Nifty be a doll and take Angel to my room,” His voice was quiet, remaining just between the three of them rather than broadcast to the room. “Do not allow anyone other than myself to enter. Is that understood?”

“Yes boss!” She chirped, hopping for a moment before moving toward the stairs with an unfortunately drugged Angel in tow. At least now he knew why the spider had been dancing in and out of Alastor’s perfierals for the past few minutes.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your time here. I hate to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming,” He was not in fact apologetic. “But I have to ask you a few questions. Did you hear about the demon whose whole left side was cut off? He’s all right now!”

He allowed the groans to continue for a moment before his smile widened. “A copper showed up at my door yesterday and told me my hellhounds were chasing demons on bicycles. But that’s ridiculous! My Hellhounds don’t even own bicycles!” His laughter echoed through the room followed by the laugh track.

By now demons were groaning and quickly filtering out. Alastor’s smile widened. He always did love some good puns. It was a shame nobody appreciated this particular talent.

“What did Nifty say when she jumped out of the closet?” He allowed himself a small pause for effect as well as count the remaining heads. “SUPPLIES!”

“Two fish are in a tank and one says to the other ‘How do you drive this thing’?” Maybe it was the final joke that drove the rest of the demons from the room. Perhaps it was the laugh track that followed each punchline. Either way the hotel had cleared much faster than any other method he could think of and for that he could be grateful.

“What was that about?” Vaggie hissed.

“It seems someone has drugged our poor Angel Dust,” Alastor replied. “I felt it best to clear everyone out with as little fuss as possible to avoid an incident.” His voice darkened as he tilted his head, smile glowing yellow as the rest of his bod. “If you prefer for me to handle my business in other ways you need only say the word.”

Charlie placed a hand on Vaggie’s shoulder. “You did fine, Al. I’m really proud of how you handled the situation. I knew you could change!”

A laugh track played in the silence that followed Charlie’s statement. Changing? Alastor looked at the two children before him and sighed. Perhaps he was changing. No thanks to Charlie’s constant cheeriness and whatever his confusing feelings for Angel were making him do.

He waved a hand in front of Charlie’s face. “No, My Dear, changing is beyond me. Beyond any of us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll check up on our overly friendly neighborhood spider.”

Before anyone could disagree he was halfway up the stairs. Vaggie and Charlie immediately turned to Husk who was still working the bar.

The cat shrugged. “Don’t look at me. It’s like you’ve never seen an all powerful demon flirt. Just be happy he isn’t leaving entrails on your front lawn.”

Vaggie grumbled something under her breath while Charlie leaped across the counter with a loud gasp.

“Alastor likes Angel Dust?” She clapped her hands to her cheeks. “That’s so cute!”

“I wouldn’t trust him,” Vaggie muttered. “He’s probably trying to undo all of our hard work”

“How is he?” Alastor asked, stepping into his room.

Nifty, who had taken up residence on the head board looked at him with her large eye. “He’s sleeping now. Do you think he’ll remember anything?”

“It is unlikely,” Alastor muttered sitting in his chair and fiddling with one of the many radios he kept here. This room was rarely used, but it was nice to have a place where he could be surrounded by things he truly cared about. “Nifty, there are a few holes in the lobby that require your attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing and want to support me leave a kudos or a comment. If you're feeling up to it you can also support me by buying me a coffee here: https://ko-fi.com/magical_persona


	4. Chapter 4

Angel stumbled to the bathroom, not yet entirely conscious. His head felt like it was going to explode and he was having trouble remembering what had happened the previous night. His head was hung over the toilet as he puked up what was mostly bile. None of these were a good sign. He tried to sift through the blank spot in his memories as his hands ran through his hair. Nothing. He could remember nothing. Not even a single scrap of last night.

He pulled himself off the floor and teetered out of the bathroom only to be hit with the realization that this was not his room. The walls were lined with radios, some looked like they could have been original models. Alastor was sitting in a chair his head bent forward, chest rising and falling steadily.

Nervously, the spider took a few steps toward the other. He’d never even considered Alastor had to sleep. It was a silly thought, even demons needed sleep, but the Radio Demon had just seemed so above everything. To think he was even able to relax had been beyond Angel. The deer-like demon’s ears twitched as he slept. That was probably the cutest thing Angel had ever seen. Angel wondered just how many people had the chance to see Alastor like this. With his guard down and quiet. Even the buzz of static that followed him seemed silent.

One of the radios fizzed and buzzed to life behind him, playing a wonderful jazz song that, while Angel didn’t recognize it, he could appreciate good music. Even the shadows in the room seemed to be swaying to the music. That was when the reality of the situation hit him. He was in the Radio Demon’s room! He couldn’t even remember what happened last night. The last thing he needed was to be pacing in one of the most powerful demons room with no idea how he ended up there.

He needed to leave. That’s all. If he could make it to the door without waking Alastor, maybe he had a chance. All he’d have to do was avoid the demon until he had a better understanding of what had happened. Angel was in the process of reaching for the door when Alastor’s voice cut through the silence. If anyone later asked Angel if he was the one letting out an undignified yelp he would have denied it.

“Feeling better I presume?”

So far as angel could tell he now had two options. He could bolt. He was certainly close enough to justify making a run for it, but he wasn’t entirely sure a wooden door would hold back an angry Alastor. Or he could stay here, face whatever he had done and the punishment Alastor, no doubt was about to dish out. Before he could think of everything that was about to go wrong he turned to face the older demon.

“Look, whatever happened--”

Alastor held up a hand to silence the spider. “I had Niffty bring you to my room as soon as I noticed something was wrong. You were asleep by the time I got here. I have one question. Do you know who drugged you?”

Angel looked at the floor, refusing to meet Alastor’s gaze. “Depends on why you want to know.”

Alastor sighed, patting the bed in front of him. “Sit.”

Angel took one last look at the door before sitting across from Alastor. His hands fiddled in his lap. He shouldn’t have been this nervous about the demon in front of him. If Alastor wanted him dead he wouldn’t be here. This was something else, at least, that’s what Angel kept telling himself.

“Do you know who drugged you?” Alastor asked, his voice was gentle. Way softer than Angel had expected, it reminded him of a lullaby.

Angel put his head in his hands. “I don’t even remember drinking last night.”

Alastor placed a comforting hand on Angel’s head. “I’ll take care of everything. Not to worry.”

“Why? You’re not my pimp,” Angel muttered.

“Yet, he doesn’t seem to be doing a good job of taking care of you, does he?” Alastor asked. “Perhaps I should find out why.”

“No!”

Alastor’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst and Angel’s grip on his wrist.

“He doesn’t know,” Angel said quietly. “I’m trying to get enough money to leave him, I just need more time.” His multi colored eyes danced from radio to radio, anything to avoid looking at Alastor. “It’s none of your concern.”

“And yet, I feel as though it is,” the Radio Demon replied. “I don’t like it when you’re hurt. It hurts me as though I’m the one who’s been attacked. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I would like to protect you.”

Angel heard what the demon was saying, but there was more to it than that. The words spun through his head a few times before he was properly able to make sense of them. When he did his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “You have a crush on me?”

Alastor hummed. “Yes, I suppose I do. Is that a concern?”

“No,” Angel replied quietly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Not a problem, just new.”


	5. Chapter 5

So, as it turned out, this was a problem. Alastor was still Alastor, but it was up to Angel to decide how he felt about everything. He still had work, still had to deal with Valentino and was still doing what he could to make as much money under the radar as he could without getting caught. It meant Alastor was there any time he even looked like he might need someone to take care of him. Something he wasn’t exactly used to.

“I’ve been doing some reading,” Alastor started one day while the two were lying the Radio Demon’s bed.

“Oh?” Angel teased, draping an arm over Alastor’s chest, his voice sultry. “Did you enjoy it?”

Alastair rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around the spider’s spindly frame. “Not like that, exactly. However, you aren’t terribly far off.”

That news caused Angel’s eyes to widen in a mixture of shock and curiosity. “Al, are you okay?” one of Ange’s hands came up to Alastor’s forehead.

“I’m quite alright,” Alastor replied with a chuckle. “I was learning about aftercare. The more I read the more it seems fitting for how I would like to help you.”

Angel laughed lightly, wrapping all his arms around the demon. “You really are sweet, Al.”

“I’m only sweet on you,” the Radio Demon whispered. “Don’t go ruining my reputation.”

Angel nuzzled into the crook of Alastor’s neck. “Only as long as you agree not to go ruining mine.”

“You ruined your name a long time ago, Dear.”

Angel could only chuckle at that. “I don’t know wacha mean. My reputation is a good as can be. I’ll have you know I’ve been with almost all the big names.”

“Now including the Radio Demon,” Alastor laughed lightly giving Angel a real smile, not one of the ones he pulled across his face. But a real, genuine smile.

The day had started out well, but of course good days couldn’t just stay good someone always had to come in and ruin them. He had been talking to Niffty, enjoying the little cyclops’ enthusiasm when the front doors swung open. He turned to look only to immediately regret his decision.

Valentino was strutting around like he owned the place. He glanced to where Niffty had been, but the small demon was now gone. Some friend, leaving him to face the pimp on his own.

“Angel Cakes,” the demon was towering above Angel now, taking the spider’s face in his hands. “I’ve heard some nasty rumors about my favorite pet.”

Angel swallowed, knowing better than to look away from the demon. He was in the middle of the hotel lobby. Chances were no one was more than two or three rooms away, but he felt so alone. Like everyone had simply left him to be picked off by the bigger guys. He was the bait so everyone else had the chance to escape.

“Now, Baby, why don’t you come with me and we’ll sort those rumors out,” Valentino cooed using his free hand to brush Angel’s hair down. “We wouldn’t want anyone to tarnish your reputation. Would we?”

Angel’s vision was filled with Valentino’s pointed smile. He didn’t see the antlered demon slip into the room. Didn’t notice until a deep black tendril wrapped around his midsection tearing him from Valentino’s grasp and throwing him into Alastor’s chest. The Radio Demon wrapped an arm firmly around Angel ensuring the spider was close.

“I believe the only thing tarnishing Angel’s reputation is you,” Alastor replied firmly.

Valentino glared at the grinning demon. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the only reason he hasn’t ended up ground to a pulp under the foot of someone like you.”

“Angel, Love do you know that light travels faster than sound, yes?” It was rhetorical so he didn’t wait for an answer. “That’s why people like Valentino here appear bright until they speak.”

Angel was disappointed in himself for laughing, but even if it had been a pun it was a damn fitting insult. The spider started to turn to look at Valentino, but Alastor immediately interrupted the action.

“Darling,” Alastor’s voice was soft, just barely audible. “You don’t want to see this.”

“I want to help,” Angel replied, sending a ripple of quiet laughter through Alastor’s frame.

Alastor took one of Angel’s hands, twirling the spider. “As you wish.”

Angel gripped Alastor’s hand tightly as he pulled out a gun. “I’m not goin’ with you. Not again. I’m not fallin’ for your tricks. I’m done being your bitch!”

Just as he finished speaking gunfire rang through the lobby. He managed to get one hit in Valentino’s shoulder, but the pimp was able to avoid the rest. What was a little harder to avoid was Alastor’s tendril that wrapped around him and unceremoniously chucked him to the curb.

“He won’t bother you again,” Alastor assured Angel with a gentle kiss to the spider’s head. The two of them watched as Valentino’s limo pulled away, tires screeching.

“I may have just painted a target on your back,” Angel almost sounded apologetic.

Alastor shook his head. “Nothing I can’t handle. It’s quite alright, Dear.”

Angel snuggled against the Radio Demon. “Thank you.”

The Radio Demon was about to reply when Niffy’s gasp interrupted them. “The two of you are worse than kids! I can’t believe you made a mess of the lobby in the  _ five minutes _ I was gone!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really small, but I couldn't resist making a chapter that was fluff and nothing more. Also, Chapter 5 has been edited to include a really good pun ya'll should go back and read that ^-^.

There was a small knock on Alastor’s door before Angel slipped in. Alastor had just enough time to move his book out of the way before his lap was full of a certain spider demon. Angel Dust smelled like the strawberry shampoo he used. Alastor laid his chin atop the sex worker’s head.

“How was work, Love?” Alastor asked, putting his book on the bedside table beside him. Once his hands were free he wrapped his arms around Angel.

“Tiring,” Angel replied with a yawn. “Honestly, I know sex is tiring, but this is a whole nother level. Ya know?”

Alastor didn’t know, but Angel was here, in his arms, unharmed. That’s all he truly cared about. “No one gave you any trouble?”

Angel shook his head. “Naw, now that they know you're my pimp and not Val everyone’s almost too afraid to touch me.” He jabbed Alastor’s chest accusingly, those his tone only held teasing notes. “Ya weren’t supposed to go and make my job harder.”

The spider wrapped his upper arms around Alastor’s neck, cuddling under his chin. “I love you, Al. You know that?”

Alastor hummed, radio clicking on in the background to play a soft love song. “I know. Would you like to cuddle somewhere more comfortable?”

Angel’s eyes lit up and Al raised one of Angel’s hands to his lips. He kissed every knuckle before picking the spider up and moving them to the bed. It was a tangle of limbs as the arranged themselves, but Angel was quickly wrapping his arms back around the Radio Demon.

“Thank you,” Angel’s voice was muffled by Alastor’s clothing.

Alastor ran a hand through Angel’s hair. “Of course, Darling. That’s what I’m here for.”

The last things Angel remembered were the gentle sounds of the radio and the soft kiss that Alastor placed on his head. Both of them made him smile as he drifted off to sleep feeling the safest he had since he’d landed in Hell.


End file.
